Her Murderous Golden Eyes
by TwilightLuv4321
Summary: Esme's son died 100 years ago,and Carlisle has forgotten.Esme then becomes very mad and refuses to hunt or do anything. So does Carlisle.The Cullen teenargers try to solve the bump in the road!
1. Chapter 1: How Could You Forget?

**Disclaimer:I don't own the TWilight Saga,SM renesmee look 17**

**It was a regular Sunday for everyone, except Esme Cullen. Esme was in her garden,picking colorful flower's for her dead son. She would run-vampire speed of course-to Wisconsin,where her dead son William Ambrose Platt lay in his grave. Esme shed a hot,venom tear as she remembered that fateful day. She wished someone was there to hold her. **

**Rosalie,Renesmee,Bella,and Alice had gone ,Edward,and Jasper went Esme's loving husband was at work until 7:00 AM tomorrow morning. She looked at her watch it read,7:42 PM. The boys would be back in an 1 hour, and the girls had promised to be back at 8:30 PM. Esme would wait till then to go to Winsconsin."I wish Carlisle were here." Esme said quietly. "You're wish is my command." said Carlisle appearing behind Esme. "Carlisle!" Esme said as she threw her arms around his neck. He kissed his wife's dark hair."Why are you here so early!?" questioned Esme. " said he would cover my shift as I looked a little tired." Carlisle said. "Do you want to go inside?" Esme asked. "Sure." Carlisle responded. **

**The happy couple waited for their children to arrive. One hour had passed and the girls and the guys arrived in pairs, Jacob had even arrived with Nessie. Every couple had sat down somewhere in the living room. "Esme, I noticed you were crying when I was with you happened?" Carlisle asked. Esme then hopped off thhe couch and ran to the farthest corner she could reach. "Carlisle Cullen, do you not know what today is!" Esme asked a little hurt, venom tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't." Carlisle said a little worried. Edward then read Esme's mind. "Carlisle today is the day Esme lost her first child." Edward said quietly.**

**So what do you guys think! Is it awesome or does it suck monkey balls? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: Thrown Threw the Wall

**Disclaimer:SM owns Twilight not moi**

**"Esme I'm so sorry I forgot." Carlisle said realizing his mistake. Esme was in the corner crying while Renesmee, and Rosalie were trying to comfort her.**

**"Shhh, it's okay,Mom." Rose said. "I was working at the hospital and it mu-"Carlisle was interrupted by Esme yelling."You and that damn hospital every single day!" she continued.**

**"You pay more attention to those dying patients and those slutty nurses than you do your own family." Esme yelled pausing for a breath."I wish I had really died,and went with my son than having to bother you by remembering the death of my son,his death was the death of me,Carlisle!"she continued.**

**"So run off to the hospital, that's the only thing you ever remember,you're schedule,your patients room numbers,and those nurse's names!" she finally finished. **

**Venom tears had spilled over her eyes drenching her perfect heart-shaped face. Everyone sat in shock,they had never heard their mother yell like that. Esme ran upstairs and slammed the door. **

**The Cullen teens and Jake stared at Carlisle."You should go talk to her,grandpa." Renesmee said ever so quietly."You're right." Carlisle responded. The young doctor then climbed the stairs quickly. **

**Everybody down stairs listened attentively. Carlisle could hear Esme crying in their room. He knocked very quietly. "Go away." Esme said with venom in her voice." Esme,love," Carlisle said. **

**Esme hissed at the word love. "Esme I'm sorry,but I think you should let William go." he said. "Esme,no!" Alice yelled but it was too late,Esme opened the door and hissed ferociously. **

**She then kicked Carlisle in the stomach,and sent him flying through the wall and went after him. The rest of the Cullen Clan and Jacob went running after Esme and Carlisle. **

**"This way!" yelled Edward. They ran after Edward. When the Cullen kids got there Esme was in a defensive crouch. "You want me to let my only biological son go, Carlisle!" Esme spat the last word. **

**"It's for your own good." he responded. Renesmee was holding her father's hand,when he read Alice mind.(Alice's mind:Edward in about 30 seconds Esme's gonna rip Carlisle to shreds.) **

**Renesmee and her father then restrained Esme right before Alice's vision was about to come true. "Grandma, calm down!" Renesmee yelled. Carlisle was also in a defensive crouch staring right into Esme's murderous golden eyes.**

**Ohh angst! 15 or 20 reviews before I continue depends on my mood! **


	3. Chapter 3: You Dropped a Tree

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga!**

**The Cullen girls took Esme back to their home. While the Cullen men and Jacob had taken Carlisle deeper into the forest. "Esme are you okay?" asked Bella and Alice in unison once they were out of vampire earshot. **

**"Yes girls, I guess what I have been holding in for the past week just poured out." Esme said. "Well it's a good thing you know who knows what he did and how you feel." Rosalie said rubbing Esme's hand. Esme pulled away and said, "Rose I'm sorry just please don't do Carlisle would do, like rubbing my hand." Esme winced at the sound of her husband's name. **

**"Okay Esme whatever helps you feel better. Jake then came into the house."Jake would you mind staying with Nessie at the cottage?" Bella asked. "Sure come on Ness!" Jacob said thrilled. **

**"How's he holding up?" Alice asked. "He's..." Jake trailed off while waving his hand. The Cullen women stayed at the house trying to comfort Esme, while in the forest the Cullen men were becoming impatient. **

**"Carlisle come on!" yelled Emmett. Carlisle was still punching the trees taking out his anger. "Carl-" Jasper was cut off when the tree collapsed."Alright!" yelled Edward grabbing Carlisle's fist. **

**"You're right son" Carlisle said running a hand through his messed up blond hair. "I was such an idiot, to hurt Esme like that!" he said. "I just got mad because she said that I pay attention to the hospital more than I do my own family. **

**Do you guys think that's true?" Carlisle asked. The three boys just started whistling nonchalantly. "Oh Lord you do, don't you?" Carlisle asked hurt. " Well , pops you barley spend time with Mom and when you do you always in your study, hunting, or discussing about work over the phone." Emmett said. **

**Jasper nodded. Edward said,"3...2...1!" Right on cue Carlisle punched the tree. "Okay, you guys Carlisle's not gonna fricking calm down why don't we just leave." Emmett suggested."We can't just leave him out here like this!" Jasper responded.**

**"Why don't you just apoligize." Edward said." I have nothing to apoligize for!" Carlisle boys then heard a blood-currdling scream coming from their home. **

**"Esme!" yelled Emmett. All of the boys ran untill the reached their home and found Esme lying on the floor clutching her stomach.**

**Suspense! Remeber to review (15 to continue plz)**


	4. Chapter 4: He Saved You

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight! I wish I did!**

**"What did Carlisle do?" asked Emmett. "He sucked the poison out of Esme's system." Edward responded. "So he's gonna die!?" yelled Renesmee. "No sweetie." Edward said hugging her. **

**"Then what's gonna happen?" questioned Jasper. "Carlisle's gonna go through this thing called a Vampire Shock." Edward explained. "What the hell is that?" Emmett said. **

**"When he sucked out the poison from Esme,her venom along with the poison goes through his veins." Rosalie continued. "So when he wakes up,he's gonna be like red-eyed?" Emmett asked growing impatient. **

**"No,he's gonna be in pain for at least 4 weeks and he's gonna need us to bring us his dinner." Edward said. The kids were then interupted by the blonde doctor screaming out in agony. **

**"We need to get him to rest,help me Jasper!" Emmett said. The next morning Esme was awake and so was Carlisle. "Carlisle," Alice yelled. "I called into the hospital and told them you were traveling to a distant hospital for a month,Rosalie and Edward will fill in for you!" Carlisle groaned. **

**How could he have been so stupid and hurt Esme? How could he forget William? Well Esme should let him go. "I'm telling Esme!" yelled Edward. "Tell me what?" Esme asked. "Um Carlisle sucked the poison you drank with the blood from you and that saved you." Edward quickly lied. **

**"Is he resting?" Esme asked. "Yes" lied Edward."So he can't hear us right now?" Esme asked. "No." Edward lied again. "Well I want to forgive Carlisle but he hasn't apoligized." Esme said. "I have nothing to apoligize for!" yelled Carlisle. **

**Esme gasped. "Edward Masen Anthony Cullen!" yelled Esme. "You lied to me!" she continued. "Yeah..." Edward trailed off. "You threw me through a wall,Esme Anne! Carlisle yelled. Edward slipped away while he still could! "You told me to forget my only son,my flesh and blood,Carlisle Cullen!" **

**They continued to yell at each other for 2 hours. "That's it,kids! Esme yelled. All of the kids filed into the room. "Yeah mom!" said Emmett cheerfully. "Sit down!" Esme said. She quickly apologized. "It alright." everyone murmured. **

**"I am not going to hunt,or do anything for that matter until Mr. I never had a biological son,,so my wife can't have one apoligizes." Esme said. "Neither am I until Mrs. I think it's okay to throw the coven leader through a wall! Carlisle responded. **

**"Oh so now your coven leader, how about father , or husband." Esme said defensively. With that said both the mother and father figures walked into different rooms. "That's my room,Carlisle! Edward yelled. "I don't care!" screamed Carlisle!**

**R and R!**

**i am going through writers black so do not expect the next chapter till thursday,friday,saturday,or sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5: Recreate

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**It had been 2 weeks since either of the Cullen parents had hunted. "We need to do something." Bella said standing next to Renesmee who was making her lunch. "Agreed." Jasper said.**

** Alice went stiff next to Rosalie. "What is it,Alice?" asked Rose. "Close your ears." Edward said,everyone but Alice did what they were told. "FAMILY MEETING!" yelled Alice at the top of her lungs."Damn lil sis!" said Emmett trying to regain his hearing. Alice giggled. They heard grunting upstairs. "Get out of my way!" said Esme pushing Carlisle. **

**"No Esme I was here first!" Carlisle said. "That's it!" Emmett boomed. Emmett ran upstairs and came down with Esme in his arms and Carlisle on his back. "Sit down." Edward said. Since Carlisle was the coven leader, he had to lead the meetings,but he was busy fighting and yelling Edward led the meetings. Esme started to shift uncomfortably next to Carlisle. Carlisle then punched her arm. **

**"What the hell!" Esme said. She punched Carlisle back. They kept puching each other till Edward growled. **

**"We have decided as a family not including you 2," Edward said after their child-like display of fighting. "That we want you to remember how you met so we will recreate your moments together from the beggining." he finished. "So let's go find a tree!" bommed Emmett.**

**R & R please**


	6. Chapter 6: My Clumsy Daughter

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**"A tree?" Carlisle asked. "You don't think..." trailed off Esme. "That's right mother of mine we are going to recreate the first time you met Carlisle or as you used to call him ." Edward said smiling Bella's favorite crooked smile. **

**"Stupid mind reading vampire." Esme grumbled under her breath. "Esme I think they heard that." Carlisle said. "No,really." Esme said sarcastically. "Esme get up i-" Alice was cut off when Esme zoomed up into the tallest tree she could find. **

**"Why Esme?" Alice asked confused. "Don't tell ' ' but I think he's annoying." Esme said. "Right back at ya." Carlisle responded. "Hey Carlisle put his on," Rosalie said handing him his doctor coat. "And this." Rosalie then handed him his medical bag. **

**"Thank you." he responded. "Now you two act like it was 1895 or whatever." Emmett said. actress"And...action!" Bella yelled. "I love climbing trees!" said Esme as she climbed higher and higher. **

**When she though she was high enough she fell down. "Ahh!" screamed Esme. When she landed there was a crack in her arm. "Oww I'm in so much pain!" she yelled. **

**Gotta hand it to Esme she's a good actress . Edward and Rosalie played Esme's mom and dad."Oh Esme honey are you okay?" Edward asked. "Yes father." Esme responded. "Esme Anne Cu- I mean Platt, it is not lady like to climb trees!" Rosalie yelled. **

**"I'm so sorry mother." Esme responded. "Well since your doctor is out of town,we will need to take you to the hospital." Edward said lifting her up. "Okay!" Esme said. "At the hospital!" Nessie shouted like a narrorator. Everybody snickered. **

**"Mom go be the nurse!" Renesmee said. "Okay!" Bella said. "Hello what seems to be the problem?" Bella said acting like a nurse. "We need a doctor my clumsy daughter broke her leg." Rosalie said. **

**"GRANDPA YOUR ON!" Nessie screamed at the top of her lungs. "Okay." Carlisle said embarassed. "Hello, I'm ." Carlisle said while shaking hands with Rose and Edward. **

**"Oh you're hands are so cold." Rosalie acted. "Yes well come this way." Carlisle instructed. The walked about 4 feet. "Sit down please." Carlisle said. "Let's see,please sit down ." he continued. **

**"Okay, and please call me Esme." Esme said thoughtfully. "If I call you Esme then please do me the kindness of calling me Carlisle." Carlisle responded. "It's working." Alice said jumping up and down. **

**"Yeah!" Emmett said. "Owww,Carlisle my leg!" screamed Esme clearly not acting anymore. "Or not." Jasper said. "I didn't do anything!" Carlisle said defensively. "Stop it!" yelled Alice in her pixie like voice. **

**They stopped arguing to look at Alice. "Carlisle you go to the house and Esme you go to the forest." Alice said. "Fine!" they said simoultaneously. "Plan B" said Renesmee. "Let's go." Emmett said. This was going to be a long week.**

**rate and review please**


	7. Chapter 7: Clara and William

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twillight Saga**

**"What's plan B?" Alice asked. "Well we're going to make Carlisle and Esme jealous,they won't be able to keep their hands off each other for months." Emmett said. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Renesmee said looking disgusted. **

**"Oh Nessie." Alice said smiling. "Okay so what are we gonna do first." Jasper said. "Bella can I have your phone." Emmett asked. "What the hell happened to yours?" Bella said. "Um stuff..." Emmett responded. "Fine but if you break it,I will break you." Bella said. **

**"Alright, there's an app that can mash up what people say to make it sound like something that they didn't." he explained. "Evil!" Nessie said. "Ok let's go find Esme." Edward said. "BACK AT THE HOUSE!" yelled Renesmee in Rose's ear. **

**"Ok um sweetie we're done with that." Jasper said. Nessie nodded. "Esme come down here please!"yelled Alice. "Yes what is it?" Esme asked flying down the stairs. "Well we wanted to know if you still loved Carlisle?" Alice asked. **

**Esme looked shocked. "Alice you all know that I love him with all my heart." she responded. "Ok." Alice said She asked 2 more questions "Do you think you would marry someone else?" Esme shook her head "No of course not." Alice nodded. **

**"And Esme what would you name a baby boy?" Esme's eyes formed venom tears. "William he was my son he is so sweet." she responded very nodded and walked away. **

**When all 9 cullen children were out of ear shot Alice spoke very quietly. "Did you get that Emmett?" Alice said. "Yah!" he yelled. "Alright now mash up the words." Alice said. Emmett touched the screen,smiled and looked at his siblings. **

**"Ok listen." Emmett put the phone on speaker. "Hi Esme."Emmett siad. "Yes what is it?" the phone responded. "I heard you've been dating a new guy what's his name again?" Emmett asked. "William he is so sweet." the phone said. "Do you still love Carlisle?" Emmett spoke with a grin on his face. "No of course not." the phone had spoken. **

**"So if he asked you to marry William asked you to marry him ,what would you say?" Emmett said. "Yes of course." once again the phone said. "Well bye Esme." and the phone shut off. "Bada boom!" Emmett said. "Oh my gosh." Nessie said. **

**"Amazing!" Rosalie exclaimed. "Now on to Carlisle." They all walked to Carlisle who was in his study signing some papers. "Hey-y-y-y Leader." Emmett said buttering up Carlisle. **

**"Hello,Emmett how are you?" Everyone smiled. "Good." Emmett answered. "So Carlisle,can you please describe Esme in three words." "Why,Emmett?" Carlisle questioned. "Because we want to know if you love Esme." Carlisle rasied his eyebrow. **

**"Emmett I love and adore her with all my heart." he responded. "Ok then answer the question." Emmett was growing impatient. "Okay well she is stunning,intelligent,and she is very detailed." Carlisle said. **

**"Alright last question." Emmett said. "If you could have a daughter what would you name her?" Carlisle loked down and frowned. "Clara." he answered quitely. "Ok well Carlisle I'll talk to you later." Emmett said. "Ok bye son." **

**They all left to the clearing in the woods. "Edward did you read Carlisle's mind when he was thinking of that Clara person." Jasper asked. "Ok you guys I'll tell you after plan b." Edward responded.**

**With that they left to find their parents.**


	8. Chapter 8:Jasper the Empath

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

**"Esme come down here!" Emmerr called. "Yes." Esme asked running down the stairs with her grace. "I think you should listen to this phone call." Renesmee said holding her mom's phone. "Ok" Esme said unsure. **

**"Hi Carlisle" "Hello Emmett how are you." "I'm pretty good,hey what is you new girlfriend's name?" "Clara" "Oh is she smart" "I love and adore her she is stunning,intelligent,and very detailed." "Ok well goodbye Carlisle." "Ok bye son." Esme looked shocked. **

**"I'm gonna kill him!" Esme yelled while Renesmee and Emmett restained her. While upstairs Bella and Jasper were talking to Carlisle. "Hey Carlisle we think you should listen to this phone call." Jasper said. **

**"Alright." Carlisle said. "Hey Esme" Bella said. "Yes what is it." "Um I hears you where going out with a new guy what's his name?" "William he is very sweet." "Ok if he asked you marry him what would you say?" "Yes of course." "Do you still love Carlisle." "No of course not." "Ok bye" Carlisle looked calm. **

**"Jasper what's he feeling?" Bella asked. "Anger." Jasper answered. "Where is Esme?" Carlisle asked. "Downstairs." both Jasper and Bella answered. Carlisle zoomed downstairs. "Esme who is he?" Carlisle asked. "What are you talking about,cheater?" yelled Esme. **

**"Cheater!" Carlisle raised his voice in anger. "Alright,we're gonna settle this!" Edward said. "You to have gone to far." Carlisle and Esme looked at him confused. "Bella,Nessie and,I are leaving Forks until you to settle your problems." Edward said. **

**"I don't know if Alice or Jasper or anybody else wants to come but if you do want to come pack your bags,we're leaving to Denali." he finished. Everyone raced up stairs and came down with bags packed 10 minutes later. **

**"No don't leave!" Esme screamed. "We're so sorry grandma." Nessie responded. "Ok Carlisle and I will talk it out." Esme said. "Let's head to the clearing." Bella said. Everyone raced to the clearing,when the got their everyone waited for Carlisle and Esme to talk to each other.**


	9. Chapter 9: Clara Cullen

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Jasper being the empath sent calming waves to both his parents. "Jasper you should be the thearapist." Bella said. "Ok." Jasper agreed. Jasper stepped up to Carlisle and Esme. "Ok we're gonna start with Esme." Jasper said still sending calming waves. **

**"Esme can you please tell me what happened that day that Carlisle forgot?" he asked. Esme nodded and said "I was picking blue flowers for William,my son that died 90 years ago,when I was alone I started crying those venom tears that we cry and wished Carlisle or someone was there to hold me." she paused and let venom tears flow down he cheeks.**

**Jasper realized he had let his calming waves fail,he quickly put them back up. "He came up behind me and hugged me." Esme continued. "When all of you came back,Carlisle asked me why I was crying and I was hurt I didn't know what to do so I started crying." Jasper nodded and asked,"Do you want to continue Mom?"**

**Esme nodded. "So that's when I blew my top,when he said that he forgot because of the hospital." Jasper then responded to her story. "Ok so you were mad because Carlisle forget about William but also because he told you to forget about him." Esme frowned and nodded her head. **

**"Yes." Carlisle looked away. "Carlisle had a good reason,Mom." Edward said stepping in. "H-he said that because it would do you good." he continued. "How would it do me good!?" yelled Esme in response venom tears threatening to spill over. **

**"Carlisle knows the pain." Edward said with a look of pain in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Esme said looking confused and irritated. "Carlisle has never had siblings,he couldn't tell when he lost his mother." Esme continued talking. **

**Carlisle then closed his eyes and felt pain and grief. Jasper felt what Carlisle was feeling. "He feels pain and sadness." Esme looked at Edward. "Edward Cullen tell me what he's thinking." Esme said. **

**"Clara..." Edward said barley above a whisper. "Who's Clara?" Rosalie said. "Ya don't you remember Dad you said you were gonna explain a person named Clara." Renesmee said. **

**Carlisle dropped to his knees sobbing into his hands. "Carlisle what's wrong?" Alice asked. Bella stepped over to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Edward explain NOW." Bella said. **

**"Well when I read Carlisle's mind,he was thinking of a girl named Clara." Edward stated and continued. "When I said that Carlisle knows the pain it's because when he was human he had a child name...Clara."**


	10. Chapter 10: 2nd Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! SM does.**

**"Carlisle you did?" Jasper asked. "Yes I did,she was born and I was the happiest person on the world. She had my blond hair,blue eyes,and my smile. She had my wife's nose, forehead, and dimples.**

** I loved her everyday that she lived,and a long time after that."Carlisle said. "She died 2 weeks after because I was giving her a bath in a stone basin or sink,and I turned around to get a towel and when I looked she had drowned." Carlisle finished and clenched his fist and closed his eyes in greif. **

**"I-I-I-" Esme stuttered. "I am such a terrible person!" she yelled and ran away. "Esme!" Carlisle yelled and ran after her. "Let's go you guys." Edward said gesturing for his siblings to follow them after their parents. When they arrived they saw Esme crying and Carlisle trying to reach to her aid. "Esme I love you please don't do this." Carlisle said. **

**"Carlisle I don't deserve you, like Charles said I'm a filthy tramp, and no one should have to put up with me!" Esme yelled taking off her wedding rings. "Esme Anne!" Carlisle yelled. **

**He rarely called Esme that,it was only when he was mad or down-right serious. "Put those wedding rings on right now or I will." he said serious etching clloser to her with every word. **

**Esme tossed them to Carlisle and said, "They mean nothing to me if you don't give them to me." Esme responded smiling. "Esme Anne I love you and I want you to wear these rings everyday for the rest of the eternity." Carlisle said kneeling down on one knee. **

**"Oh my gosh, another wedding!" Alice squeled from atop the tree. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whilock whatever the hell you are, Esme hasn't even said yes." Edward said. **

**"Esme?" Edward asked. "Yes." Esme said and jumped up and hugged Carlisle around his neck. "I love you so much Es." Carlisle said hugging her around her waist, smelling her dark chocolate hair. "As do I ." Esme said. Nessie then took out her iPhone and took a picture. **

**"Oh my gosh, that's going in their 2nd wedding album!" Renesmee squeled. They stood their hugging when Rosalie realized something. "I want to be Esme's maid of honor!"**


	11. Chapter 11:Old Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**"No I want to be Esme's maid of honor!" Alice yelled. Bella and Nessie then started to get into the argrument. "Hold it!" Esme yelled turning around still in Carlisle's loving arms. **

**"Rosalie you will be my maid of honor." Esme said calmly. "Aww!" Alice whined. "Wait you didn't let me finish." Esme said. "Alice you can manage the wedding,you can do anything you want,and be my bridesmaid next to Rosalie." **

**Bella and Renesmee frowned. "Well grandma what can I be?" Nessie asked. "Okay um Renesmee do you want to be my flower girl I know yo-" Esme was cut off when Renesmee hugged her and said. "Yes thank you, and grandma I'll never be to old to be your flower girl." **

**Esme hugged her back and said "Okay I have the world's most beautiful flower girl." Esme said. "Bella would you like to be my last bridesmaid?" she asked. "Esme I would be honored." Bella responded smiling. **

**"Okay boys your turn." Alice said. "Okay um Edward since youu are my oldest would you like to be my best man?" Carlisle asked. "Yes." Edward replied happily. **

**"Emmett you need to be completely responsible for this job I'm about to give you, would you like to be the ring bearer?" Carlisle asked carefully. "Yah of course." Emmett said seriously. **

**"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" Carlisle asked shocked. "Ha Ha Dad it's still me I just need to be serious at times." Emmett responded. "Alright and Jasper would you like to be my junior groomsman." Carlisle asked. **

**"It would be my pleasure." Jasper said smiling. "Alright thank you." Alice said as she got off the phone with someone. "Mary Alice who was that?" Esme asked. "Congrats you two, I just booked you guys two tickets to Isle Esme for your 2nd honeymoon,first class." Alice said. **

**"Hey grandpa how old are you?" Renesmee asked. "I'm 389 years old honey." Carlisle responded looking embarassed. "Yah and Nessie this old man," Emmett said pointing to Carlisle "Can't even run fast." he finished. "Who are you calling old?" Carlisle asked. **

**"I was only 23 I barely had gotten out of my teenage years." he responded. "Alright let's have a race." Esme said looking happy. "Alright, girls get on your mate's backs." Jasper said letting his Southern accent come out. **

**"Hey what about me?" Nessie asked. "Sweetie go back to our house stand in the front and be the decider of who wins." Rosalie said thoughtfully. "Alright aunt Rose." Renesmee said and she sped off. **

**"I'm at the house!" Renesmee screamed at the top of her lungs,and of course everybody heard her. Emmett swung Rose on his back, Edward put Bella on his back,Alice jumped on Jasper's back, and Esme glided on to Carlisle's back. "Ready,Set,Go!" Renesmee yelled.**


	12. Chapter 12: More than You Will Ever Know

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own the Twilight Saga.**

**Renesmee heard when the twigs in the forest started snapping. She smelled her Uncle Emmett first,then her dad's scent caught up. She closed her eyes,and smelled one last time. Her grandpa. When she opened her eyes she saw her grandmother closing her eyes,and her head in the crook of her grandfather's neck. **

**"Grandpa won!" Nessie yelled as her grandpa passed her first. "Daddy next!" she said after catching her breath. "And Uncle Emmett..." Nessie trailed off. "Well Pops gotta hand it to you, you still got some run left in you." Emmett said slapping his Carlisle on the back. **

**"Probably still not as strong though." Emmett muttered under his breath. "What was that, son?" Carlisle said. "Oh nothing!" Emmett said smirking. "Edward." Carlisle said looking at him. "Emmett thinks your not as strong as him." Edward responded. **

**"Wow what happened to the bro code." Emmett said. "Dude the bro code is off for old guys, Carlisle was only 23." Jasper said. "Thanks Jazz." Edward said. "No problem." Jasper responded. **

**"Not strong enough!" Carlisle said shocked. "Yeah you can't hurt a fly!" Emmett yelled loudly. "I knocked down like five damn trees!" Carlisle said defensively with a joking tone in his voice. **

**"Carlisle Cullen watch your language, Renesmee is here!" Esme yelled turning to Carlisle. "And Emmett your father is very strong!" Esme stated looking at Emmett. "Sure you would say that you're his wife!" Emmett responded laughing. **

**Esme then slipped off her wedding rings and put them in Carlisle's hand. "I think Carlisle is very strong." Esme said smirking. "That's not what I meant mom!" Emmett said while everyone else snickered at Esme's joke. **

**"Fine." Esme said putting her rings back on. "Okay Emmett let's go you me one on one." Carlisle said slipping from Esme's grasp. "Alright old man don't break a bone." Emmett teased. "GO!" yelled Nessie. Emmett ran over to Carlisle and Carlisle had an evil smirk on his face. **

**He then did something unexpected Carlisle jumped up into the air insted of going right or left. Emmett looked up and saw that Carlisle was coming down on top of him. Emmett was moving to side but it was to late, Carlisle jumped on his shoulders, grabbed Emmett's legs and threw him up into the air. **

**Emmett gasped while Carlisle kicked him and sent him crashing toward the ground. Carlisle then turned Emmett upside down and said "Emmett Cullen say it now!" he joked as he put his foot on Emmett's back. "Alright lay off Pops." Emmett said sitting up while Carlisle held his arms back. **

**"Carlisle Cullen is the strongest, most awesomest, fastest vampire I've met." Emmett said defeated. "Good." Carlisle said relesing his grip. "Oh thank you." Alice said. "Who was that now!" Esme said annoyed. "It was the chapel you wedding is next Thursday!" Alice said bouncing up and down. **

**"What?" Carlisle and Esme replied in perfect sync. "Alright boys go help Carlisle find a tux and all that crap you boys do!" Alice said already dragging Esme to her home. "Wait Alice!" Esme yelled. "Fine but hurry up!" Alice said getting irritated. **

**"Ok." Esme said happily skipping over to Carlisle wrapping her arms around his neck. "Do you how much I'll miss you, ?" Esme asked smiling as a deep playful growl formed in Carlisle's chest. "More than I'll ever know." he responded kissing her hair. **

**"Alright love birds break it up." Rosalie said. "Esme!" Alice said. "Let's go,Carlisle!" Edward called. "Fine!" both Carlisle and Esme said together as their loving kids took them away.**


	13. Chapter 13: Shopping

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Carlisle and his boys went to buy a nice tux. "Alright Carlisle do you want a tux with long ends,hip length,or like mid-thigh." Edward asked. "Um mid-thigh." Carlisle responded. **

**"Carlisle we're gonna go shop for our tuxedos." Jasper said. "Alright son." Carlisle said nicely. Carlisle was picking his suit when he saw an engagement ring store. "Well Esme does need a new ring." Carlisle said softly. **

**He quickly bought his suit and when to the engagment ring store. His boys were in the engagment ring store with their own tuxedos. "Hello what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked. **

**"Duh,we got a mind reading vampire and you were thinking of it." Emmett said dully. "Yes well what do you think Esme will like?" he asked. "Esme is from like the 1890's,so we can buy her a nice diamond ring that is like either an oval shape or just a band with simple studs." Emmett said. **

**"I like that one." Carlisle said pointing to a ring that clearly stuck out. It was a simple golden band,but on top was a medium sized diamond that poked it's shiny top only a little bit over the golden ring,and around that was 5 tiny pristine diamonds on each side. "I would like that one." Carlisle told the lady behind the counter. **

**"Okay that will be 695,000 dollars." she responded with a smile. "Alright." Carlisle responded while he handed her a check. "Thank you have a nice day." the woman said. All the boys walked out of the store and thought about how the girls were doing. **

**Esme and her group of girls walked into a wedding boutique. "Alright Mom, are you ready?" Bella asked smiling. "Yes of course." Esme said. When they passed a door they gasped. **

**Beyond those doors was a white wonderland of sheer beauty. "Alright grandma, Aunt Alice and I will go get your shoes. Aunt Rose,and Mom will go get your dress. And you get to pick out your jewlery." Renesmee said smiling. **

**"Oh my god Alice what the hell have you done with my daughter?" Bella said with shocked tone. "What,all I did was take her shopping like..." Alice paused to count her fingers. "3,768 times only." Alice said very quietly. **

**"Okay,let's go." Esme said. Bella and Rosalie found the most beautiful dress in the boutique. The white dress had criss-crossed silk lace on the back that started at the open ended top all the way to the waist line. The front was strapless and was very slender from the top of the breasts until the waist. **

**The slender top had small designs made of beads. From the waist down was nothing but a silk skirt attached to the top. The train however was 4 feet long and her veil was a normal veil but the hair pin that held it down had three letters: E&C.**

**And around those letters were white shimiring diamonds. "This one is the best one for Esme." Rosalie said as she recieved the engraved hairpin. "Yah let's go see how Alice and Ness are doing." Bella said smiling. **

**When Bella and Rosalie found Alice and Nessie they were looking at the most beautiful shoes either of them had ever layed eyes on. The shoes were pearl white,like Esme's skin. They were 2 inch heals. **

**They were shiny leather white heels typical heels. But on the front were tiny shining sparkles like Esme's skin in the sun. "I love them!" Bella said boucing up and down. **

**"Oh my god Alice what have you done to me?" Bella asked jokingly. "Ok do you like them?" Alice asked Rose who didnt give her opinion yet. "Alice I simply adore them." Rosalie said. "Let's go see Esme!" Bella said really peppy. **

**When the found Esme she was sitting on a bench in the store. "Hey Esme." Rosalie said. "I found the earrings and the necklace." Esme responded smiling. "Alright lets see it." Bella said. **

**Esme opened the box and inside were a pair of diamond earrings."There very beautiful!" Renesmee said. "And the necklace?" Esme asked worridely. The neclace had diamonds lining around a huge cirlcle that had a shiny diamond in the middle. "Stunning." whispered Rosalie. **

**"Let's go home and get you nice and healthy for tomorrrow." Bella said. As the girls headed home they thought about the biggest day in a decade.**

**yah i like diamond r&r**


	14. Chapter 14:Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Esme had just gotten back from hunting with her girls when she was attacked. "Ahh!" Esme screamed letting out a little girl scream. Jasper had taught her how to protect herself, so she used those techniques. **

**She grabbed the mistery man's arm and flipped him over, she them jumped onto him. His hands flew to her hips. "Don't touch me." Esme said. "Why we are mates aren't we?" the man asked. "Oh,Carlisle I'm so sorry." Esme said embarassed. **

**'It's alright I know you were protecting yourself." Carlisle said. "Yes I was." Esme said. "So how was your trip?" Carlisle smiled and said,"It was fun,but come inside." Esme nodded and looked confused. **

**"Esme come up to our room please." Carlisle said. "Okay." Esme said running up stairs at inhuman speed. "What's wrong?" Esme asked. "I've done this once I can do it again." Carlisle said to himself but of couse Esme heard. "Done what?" Esme asked curiously. **

**"Close your eyes love." Carlisle said quietly reaching for something in his pocket. Carlisle then got down on one knee. Esme's eyes flew open she gasped. "Esme Anne Platt Cullen,will you marry me and make me the happiest vampire in the world?" Carlisle asked. **

**"Yes." Esme said as her lips crashed against Carlisle's icy soft ones. Carlisle then broke the kiss and slipped the rings on Esme's finger. "Umm Carlisle this ring isn't good." Esme said dully. **

**Carlisle frowned. "It's perfect!" Esme said wrapping her arms around her husbands neck. All of the kids then came crashing through the door. "Oh my gosh,that ring is so pretty!" Renesmee exclaimed.**

**The boys all smiled smugly. "Okay boys out!" Alice said. "What why?" Emmett said. "I need to get Esme ready for her wedding and us girls need to,too." she finished. **

**"Alright boys let's go get ready."Carlisle said. This wedding would be something unforgetable.**

**so it's 1 AM on thursday the day of the wedding.**


	15. Chapter 15:Wedding Day

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**It was time for the wedding. Esme had her hair pinned up with only a few curled pieces of hair hanging down her face. Her eyeshadow was a light pink,matching the girls dresses. **

**Rosalie had a silk pink strapless dress with a few creases going towards the hem. Alice had a pink dress a little bit of a heavier hue,than Rose. Her dress had black strip going across the beginning of her dress and the rest was a slender figure. **

**Bella had a strawberry pink dress that had a strapless shoulder and a small bow right by her left breast,it was the same color as Alice. Renesmee had a darling dress the same color of Rosalie's dress along with a black belt and bow right by the waist.**

**"You girl's look amazing." Esme said. "So do you Mom." Bella said smiling. "Are you ready to go?" Rosalie asked. "Ready as I'll ever be." Esme said. With that the girls stepped out side.**

**Carlisle had his tuxed he had picked out he had made his hair like he had had it that same day he and Esme first got had a tux just like Carlisle and his hair was slightly tousled.**

**Emmett was dressed like he was a Bella's wedding. Normal Emmett. But Jasper had his hair sclupted nicely along with a tux with tails. "You gentlemen look amazing." Carlisle said as he stepped outside.**

**Carlisle stood next to Pastor Swanson as he Denali Clan was in the crowd waiting for the wedding. Edward was next to Carlisle then ,Alice,then Bella waiting for Esme. **

**The music then came down the aisle thowing flower when she was done she sat down next to Kate. Esme appeared around the corner. Carlisle looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head. **

**When Esme reached Carlisle she let him hold her hand. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy bride and the groom have created their own vows." Pastor Swanson said as he waited for Carlisle to begin. **

**"Esme you are the bright star in my dark sky, everyday without you is like a year without rain. I wish to be by your side everday until you die,I love you and you are my other half." Carlisle finished. **

**"Carlisle I love you, your smile lights up the room like a spotlight. Whenever our children are in the same room and I kiss you,you are the only one I notice,you are also my other half." Esme said. "Will the ring bearer please bring the rings?" Pastor Swanson said. **

**Emmett came around the corner and passed his parents their rings. Emmett did not lose the rings. "Thank God." Carlisle muttered under his breath. " please repeat after me." Pastor Swanson said. "With this ring I thee wed." Carlisle repeated and placed the ring on Esme's finger. **

**" please repeat after me." the pastor said. Esme repeated. "I do." both the parents said simultaneously. "I now pronounce you husband and wife,you may now kiss the bride." Carlisle craned his neck down to kiss Esme,her lips tasted like honey. **

**Esme thought Carlisle's lips tasted like sweet Denali Clan stood up and clapped. After everyone congratulated them. "Esme youur bags are packed time to go." Alice said sweetly. **

**"Ok watch over your brother and sisters." Esme responded. Carlisle and her then stepped outside and snowflakes started falling. They danced a while,then Carlisle bent down to Esme's ear and whispered "I love you, ." Esme smiled and said **

**"As do I ." They then ran towards Carlisle Mercades wanting to start their 2nd honeymoon, and the rest of eternity.**


End file.
